


no worse for wear

by alfredolover119



Series: shipmas 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Minor Injuries, Quidditch, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Quidditch player Scorpius finds himself injured during an impromptu game on Christmas Eve. He must go to St. Mungo's, and his boyfriend Albus visits with him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: shipmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558579
Kudos: 42





	no worse for wear

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I haven't written in months. I apologize for any errors, but I hope you enjoy this! This was written for littlerose13's twelve days of shipmas 2019 prompts. Today's prompt was, "Christmas in St. Mungo's doesn't have to be all bad."

Scorpius was having a very nice day, in his opinion. It was Christmas Eve and the handful of students- really, there weren't more than fifteen- that had stayed at school put together an impromptu game of Quidditch. Scorpius was a captain, since he was also the captain of the Slytherin team. He was just minding his business, keeping goals and such. He watched as Albus grabbed the Quaffle and raced towards the other end of the field.

_ Crack.  _ Scorpius vaguely registered that he was falling off his broom as a third year, accidentally, hit him in the head with a beater's bat in their haste to hit a bludger away from him.

The next bit went rather quickly, as Scorpius was, in fact, unconscious. He was in the hospital wing, McGonagall standing over him. She was saying something about Madam Pomfrey having gone home to take care of her elderly mother or some rubbish. He blacked out again.

When he woke again, he was.. in a hospital bed. Not in the hospital wing. That's as much as his mind would fill. His head ached awfully. Albus was in the chair next to him, holding his hand. He appeared to be asleep, head tilted back. A very  _ I might choke on my own spit soon _ position. Scorpius snorted. It seemed very loud in the small room.

Albus woke up before he could choke on his own spit. He blinked several times before noticing Scorpius smiling fondly at him. 

"I missed you," Albus said. He ran his thumb over Scorpius's knuckles.

"Missed me? How long was I out for?" Scorpius thought he must have been out for at least a week. He supposed he might have more than just Albus for company if that was so, though.

Albus's ears reddened a bit. He checked his watch. "About fifteen hours, but anytime away from you is rough I guess."

Scorpius grinned cheekily at his boyfriend. "Aren't you quite the sap! And how long have you been sitting with me?" He giggled a little bit at the thought of Albus missing him while still holding his hand.

"That's.. not important. What is important is this- it's Christmas! You love Christmas, Scor!" Albus said, obviously trying to change the subject. Scorpius supposed he would grant him it this time.

"Yeah, but I'm in.. St. Mungo's? That's not something I love quite as much, though I wouldn't mind working here one day, I guess…" Scorpius cut off his ramble, "When are they letting me out of here?" 

Albus grimaced. "They want to keep an eye on you all day. You apparently had a concussion and you broke your arm." He patted Scorpius's arm. Scorpius noticed that it did seem a bit stiff, though it was nothing in comparison to the dull ache he was feeling in his head.

"Well, I guess Christmas in St. Mungo's doesn't have to be all that bad. I've got you here with me!" Scorpius poured as much love into the beam he sent at Albus as he physically could. It apparently worked, because Albus crawled into the bed on top of him and kissed him. Scorpius let himself be thoroughly snogged. However, when he crept his fingers under the hem of Albus's shirt, Albus pulled back to sit on Scorpius's thighs.

"I don't think so. The healer said 'no  _ strenuous activity _ ', at least until they clear you," Albus wagged his finger at him, though Scorpius really thought Albus was telling himself as much as he was telling Scorpius. 

"What do  _ you _ suggest we do then, Mr. Responsible?" Scorpius teased with a raised brow. 

"Actually, I thought we could, maybe sleep. It is past midnight and not early enough to be awake yet." Albus shrugged at the end of his statement.

Scorpius wiggled his way to the edge of the bed, leaving a bit of room for Albus to crawl in next to him. Two seventeen year olds did not fit very well in such a small bed. It was pretty good, in Scorpius's opinion. Albus curled directly up to him as they leaned back in the bed. 

Yeah, Christmas in St. Mungo's could certainly be worse.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow me on tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana
> 
> Keep an eye out for more of my works this month if you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
